warrior_clans_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
CosmicClan/Join the Clan
This is CosmicClan's talk page. Requests Add your requests to join under this line. Add your cat to the allegiances and make their page after it is approved by a staff member or the leader of the clan. Make sure your request includes: :Name: (The cat's name) :Rank: (The cat's rank) :Appearance: (The cat's apperance, including gender) :Personality: (The cat's personality) :Life: '(The cat's history) :'Family: (The cat's family) :Images (optional): (The cat's images) :'Trivia: '(Extras about the cat) Have fun! Add your requests under here Name: Neon Rank: Deputy Appearance:Neon is a reddish ginger she-cat with a medium length pelt. She is lean and swift, but her looks aren't her best factor. Her eyes seem bizarrely bright and weird. She prefers to hide a scar on her flank whenever she can, as she thinks it makes her look ugly. She has a long, bushy tail. Personality: Neon has a fair amount of what you might call anger issues, and sometimes suffers from brief depression periods. When in battle the she cat has very grim methods, and although her anger is lesser off it, still has a dark, moody demeanour. She feels like a commander, but is very submissive when it comes to Plasmius, as she has...quite a history with the leader.~Lilly Sure~ Add her in~ 00:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Name:Shadow (formerly: Shadowheart) Rank:Warrior Appearance:A muscular pitch black tom with amber eyes and a scar on the side of his face. Personality:Cruel and trusting he rarely shows kindness but he has soft spot for the youngest members of the clan (the kits).He obeys only to the Leader and Deputy of the clan and has a short fuse when it comes to anger and frustration. He rarely talks when he is not angry. History:He was born to one of the forest clans but he never really fit in. During apprentice/kithood he was bullied because of his shynness and near muteness. When he became a warrior for his clan they ridiculed him saying that he "should still be playing in the nursery". His clan went to war with another and he was caught in the middle of a battle. He accidentally bit a chunk out of a cat and found that cat meat tasted better than other types of meat. Atleas a moon after his first battle another happened this time he ate more more cat meat and brutally murdered some of his enemies. The clan found and banished him saying that "he was never a member of the clan anyway!" While leaving the clan he killed the leader on her final life. He came to CosmicClan knowing that they would approve of his methods as long as he never harmed a member of their clan. Family:Unknown Extras:He doesn't believe in StarClan (in any forms) although he believes in Spirits/Ghosts. The Leader and Deputy sometimes rely on him for their "Dirty Work" and he happily obliges. Some of the members of the clan see him as a semi authority figure. Once the leader dies he will fight to become the next deputy. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 01:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Add him in~ 01:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC)